To Live A Little
by trueheartlove
Summary: One-Shot. In order to bring Harry out of his depression following the Final Battle, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all decide to have a fun but quiet night out. Well maybe not as quiet as they planned. HP/GW RW/HG.


In order to get Harry out of his depression following the final battle, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and some other friends take him out hoping to bring some joy back into his life.

A/N Hey guys. This idea has been in my mind for so long so I figured I would write it. I wrote it as a one shot because I do not do well with chapters because I get bored very quickly. I really did want to continue my other story and I did try to but I soon lost ideas and I had literally no where to go. Well I hope you guys like this story. I think our heroes deserve to have a good time. This fic takes place about a couple of months after the war and I decided that the guys deserve to take some time off from school and some time off before starting their careers. So I would say it takes place in the summer or fall of 1998. So some of the songs that the guys will hear are from this year. Well anyway guys hope you enjoy and please read and review.

Harry Potter and all other characters relating to Harry Potter do not belong to me and solely belong to JK Rowling.

They say time heals wounds and they say that things will someday go back to the way they were. Life has not been easy, Harry knew this well. The final battle was something that would be engraved in the minds of those who were present most likely forever and the pain that the war had caused would not be forgotten.

After the war, Harry sometimes wondered if he would ever feel pure happiness again. Innocent and beautiful lives lost. The innocence of young people was long gone for they had see too much, so much loss and so much death. . .

"Harry, I don't want to sound insensitive or anything, but. . .I think it's time for us. .for you to start living again." said Ginny in a gentle but also hesitant voice.

Harry could tell she had practiced this little 'speech' When Harry didn't say anything, Ginny took this as her cue to continue.

"I mean, we are worried about you. We would actually all prefer it if you would yell and scream, but this silence and this depressed state you have been lately. . It is scaring us. . It is scaring me." she said kneeling in front of him.

He was sitting in his chair next to the window. The sun was coming down rather quickly and soon the only the dim light of the sun reached their small but comfortable cottage.

The deaths of those close to them was difficult but Ron and Ginny had vowed to stay strong for George and for their mum. Though the death of their brother hit them hard the pain and despair slowly became bearable and life soon began to have meaning again.

Ginny studied Harry carefully. His lips were pursed as if though trying to contain what he had to say. Or maybe he just didn't know what to say. When it looked like he was not going to say anything, Ginny opened her mouth but to her surprise Harry beat her to it.

"I know, and I am sorry, but it is just I don't know where to go from here. I mean ever since I was eleven it was 'Harry go save the world.' or 'Harry sacrifice yourself for the greater good.' and now I don't know what to do. I didn't even think I was going to live past 17, and now here I am and I don't know what the hell I am doing. . It is so. . So. . I just do not know. . ." he started looking so very lost. Ginny just wanted to kiss him and hold him close but she stood still listening to every word.

"How am I supposed to go on Ginny? I have nothing. . ." he started. Ginny stood up quickly.

"Harry James Potter! Nothing! So Hermione and Ron are nothing? My family is nothing? I am nothing! Is that what you are trying to say. . . Because if you are . " but before she could continue with her rant. She was interrupted.

"I didn't even mean it like that Ginny of course I have you and everyone, but sometimes it gets. . I don't know."

Ginny sighed and sat down on the arm rest and leaned herself towards him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know love, I know you didn't mean it like that. But they would want you to live, they would want you to celebrate all you have accomplished and everything you have worked so hard for." whispered Ginny while stroking his hair.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes he turned his head slightly so that his eyes would meet her's. With a soft smile toward her, he did not even have to say how much her words meant to him.

"And that is why you are my girlfriend." he told her.

"Why? because I am extremely beautiful, brilliant and have great hair." Ginny said teasingly throwing her head back so that her long red hair would fly over her shoulder.

"Oh what? No I was going to say because you had a great way with words, but what you said works too." he said with the same playful grin that had been on Ginny before. She scoffed and hit him gently on the side of the head. She pushed herself of him and stood in front of him with her hands placed firmly on her hips. Harry almost laughed out loud at how similar Ginny was to Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay so are we done with this despair thing Harry."

Harry had to roll his eyes.

"Yes, Ginny I am done with this despair thing. And it wasn't even despair I was reflecting." said Harry getting up from the couch and making his way over to close the windows and blinds.

"Reflecting? Ha. Don't make me laugh. Ha Ha Ha" Ginny said jokingly as she made her way over to the small kitchen. Ginny, who had not eaten all afternoon was quite hungry and took out some food to prepare a light dinner for the two of them. She was rather surprised to still find food in her kitchen since her brother Ron had been coming over quite frequently. While slicing the cutlets of chicken and loading them onto the skillet Harry made his way over to set the small table for two. Neither of them said a word and the comfortable silence was only slightly disturbed by the sounds of the chicken sizzling in the pan.

While Ginny loaded up the chicken and vegetables onto their plates, a conversation that she had with Ron and Hermione came rushing to her mind.

"Oh Harry. I completely forgot to tell you." she started as she put the skillet down and went for the bread. Harry took his usual seat at the table and waited for her to sit down so she could tell him whatever she had to say.

"Well Ron and Hermione came over yesterday while you were out. . ." by out she meant 'sulking' Harry knew. " and anyway we thought that it could be a great idea if we all go out and have a good time, I mean we have always been schoolmates and team mates and battle mates. . Shut up Harry don't give me that look. . But we have never done anything that involves actual socializing." she said taking a sip of her ice tea trying to ignore the mortified look of Harry's face.

Harry sat there staring as if though she had grown another head. His bright green eyes which showed every emotion so clearly looked right at her's in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" he asked almost hoping she would laugh and make fun of his face and tell him she couldn't believe he felt for it. . .but when it didn't come that is when he started to get nervous.

"You were serious?" he said slowly. She nodded.

"But why? We have a good time here. We play chess and fly a bit, you and Hermione talk about. . .about your girl problems."

"Harry shut up before you say something stupid." said Ginny half-heartedly poking holes into her chicken but never taking her eyes off him.

"But I"

"No, no but I. Remember what I said earlier. We have to live a little. I am not saying lets go get completely wasted and make fools out of ourselves. . .We were just thinking some nice little restaurant by the ocean and then some drinks at one of those bars by the village. We moved here to see what life was like as a muggle and in these 4 months we have lived her the only place I have been, is Ron and Hermione's, my mum's and the supermarket." she explained taking another bite of her meal. Harry pursed his lips again and Ginny knew this time it was because he was trying to fight a sarcastic remark that was just bubbling inside of him. But with a deep breath he continued to eat his food.

Minutes of silence had passed by and the air was slightly tense. When Harry finished his food he got up from the table and put his plate into the dishwasher or as Ginny called it 'the I-don't-know-why-we-bother-with-this-thing-we-have-a-little-thing-called-magic'.

Harry took this moment to break the silence.

"We will see about going out or whatever." he said already making his way out of this kitchen.

"No, you will not see. Hermione and Ron are going to be over tomorrow at 6 to go out." she said with a small but satisfied smirk as Harry turned around sharply and slammed right into the small desk table.

"What! Ginny? Ginny?"

But she was already out.

"I look like an idiot." Harry said dully, while staring at himself in the mirror in their room.

"Harry I would have not given you an outfit to wear if it made you look like an 'idiot'." said Ginny from the bathroom.

Harry stared at himself long and hard in the mirror. His dark jeans and black dress shoes were a present from Ginny who had spent all day shopping with Hermione looking for dresses to wear for the evening. His forest green polo shirt was the only nice shirt he owned and his beloved glasses were perched up on the nightstand and would not be leaving with him since Hermione took him to get his eyes checked months ago. The optometrist insisted he purchased contacts and ever since then, Ginny would refuse him to leave the house without them. He messy dark hair was left causally styled and did not let Ginny's hair products anywhere near him.

While he was observing himself in the mirror, he heard the bathroom door open and there stood Ginny looking more beautiful than she had ever looked.

Her hair was slightly wavy and beautifully shiny. She wore a simple black strapless mini dress with small kitten heals and her makeup was noticeable but not overwhelming and highlighted her in all the right places.

"Ginny you look amazing. You look stunning." Harry said looking a little breathless. Harry's hand went straight for the back of his neck, a habit Ginny noticed he did when he was nervous. Ginny couldn't help but smile at his reaction. She knew she looked good having spent hours perfecting her look but to hear it from the man she loved was truly the icing on the cake. Trying to keep the blush from fully rising to her cheeks she managed to mumble out a 'thank you' and turned her attention to him.

Idiot was the last thing on her mind when she looked at him. His messy hair suited the look and his bright green eyes were even more noticeable with the polo shirt and the healthy summer glow he had acquired. Even though she had seen his body before, the clothes accentuated his lean and sculpted form and she couldn't help but become a little 'hot' while looking at him. Thankfully for her, Harry had not seen the redness on her cheeks since he was too busy admiring the woman in front of him.

"You do not look so bad yourself Mr. Potter." she said smiling. He walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"Well I might just have to make you Mrs. Potter." he said with a smile on his face completely oblivious to the shocked look the red head in his arms was giving him.

_Mrs. Potter.? Mrs. Potter! _She thought as her mind quickly started picturing little kids with red hair and green eyes. _What will we name them? What will I wear on my wedding? How many kids will I have? _

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the loud and rambunctious voice of her brother. _Great timing _she thought sarcastically as images of little children running towards the Hogwarts Express quickly vanished from her mind.

"GINNY!, HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU! WE HAVE TO LEAVE! YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING THE DIRTY AGAIN"

Harry rolled his eyes at the childish antics that made Ron so Ron and quickly tore out of the room and down the stairs.

"What I do in my house is my business, it's not my fault you barged into the bedroom while Ginny was. . ."

"Do not finish that statement Harry. Or I will hurt you."

Ginny ran downstairs and saw Ron and Hermione standing next to the fireplace. Hermione looked beautiful with the hair straight and slightly revealing red dress. Ron looked handsome and sharp and his jeans with the black blazer was a look no doubt chosen by Hermione.

Hermione saw Ginny and ran right towards her.

"Oh Ginny you look beautiful. I knew that dress was a great choice. Harry you look so handsome." she said looking extremely excited at just the thought of actually going out,

"Completely mental these girls, mate." said Ron with his hands in the pockets with a slight grimace on his face. He leaned in closely towards Harry.

"Two hours in the bathroom. Who spends two hours in the bathroom?" whispered Ron looking at Hermione. Though Ron could not understand how women could spend so long in a bathroom the way his eyes followed his girlfriend was a clear indication that he really did not mind.

"Alright guys who is ready for a fun filled night!" said Ginny practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Hermione let out a very girlish giggle.

"Women" mumbled Ron quietly enough so only Harry heard. Harry snorted but stopped himself when Ginny threw him a nasty glare.

"Oh my, this is going to be so much fun. Our first time ever going out." saidHermione with the same excitement in her voice.

"We went out to Hogsmeade. Does that not count as going out?" said Ron looking quite put out at this entire situation. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh never you mind, We are going to have so much fun!" said Ginny grabbing her purse and looking at herself in the mirror one last time before heading out.

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"As long as it's a quiet night." said Harry.

"AND ANOTHER ROUND OF SHOTS" yelled Harry raising his hand quite unnecessary. Even though the music was blasting and the talking was almost deafening Harry's voice still managed to carry over the music.

"Harry, you have already had 3 glasses of wine, 2 of those drinks from that bottle. Beer I think its called or something like that and 2 shots of who knows what." said Ginny sipping on her light blue drink that tasted like coconut.

"But Ginny, you were the one that said live a little! And I am living a lot. Ha Ha. Instead of living a little. . .I am living a lot. Get it?"

For someone who wanted a quiet night, Harry was having quite the night. The night had started out quietly enough in a small Italian restaurant located right by the ocean. The talk had been decent, usually just casual talk about the news, weather and future career plans. However the night quickly turned upside down when one glass of wine turned into the whole bottle. In less than one hour Harry was clumsily pouring wine in each of their glasses. With Harry, Ron , Hermione and Ginny leaving the restaurant slightly tipsy (however some more tipsy then others) they made their way over to a muggle bar Ginny had seen once while shopping in the small village. To their surprise they found out they were not the only wizards and witches who lived the muggle life after the war. A very pretty Ravenclaw by the name of Aurora Cunningham who graduated the year before the trio, was happily working the club behind the bar and noticed Harry immediately. Her long light brown hair flowed gracefully and her light brown eyes pierced anyone looking at them. Her outfit was 'ghastly' as Ginny would later say, but to many men and to some women this was far from the truth. Her corset top hugged and cinched all the right places and the makeup that she wore gave her a far from innocent look. She gave him a flirty smile and put her best assets forward and shamelessly flirted with Harry while they sat. Harry completely oblivious (and also a bit drunk) did not notice the girl as she leaned across the bar and slyly batted her long fake eyelashes at him. Ginny who could not take it anymore grabbed Harry by the back of his head and kissed him with passion and fervor. This shut up the girl quickly and offered to serve them free drinks all night long.

"Harry? Harry! Harry!" yelled the familiar voice of Ron over the loud music. Harry turned his attention back to Ron momentarily putting his drink down. Harry looked at him with unfocused eyes.

"Hey! George, Luna and Neville came. They were looking for you!" said Ron.

Harry made a move to grab his drink and took a sip of it. He looked over and saw Ginny hugging George. George looked better than he had in a long time. The death of his brother and partner in crime hit him hard so to see a little bit of the old George was always a refreshing sight to see. He wore black plants and a black shirt but what really caught Harry's attention was to see two ears on George's head. _Magic _thought Harry as he reprimanded himself for being slow.

"Harry my boy! Glad to see you are well." said George as he made his way over to Harry and gave him a quick masculine hug. Harry nearly toppled over.

"Whoa Whoa there. Is my baby sister getting you plastered so she can take advantage of you tonight?" said George with a smirk while putting his arm around Harry to steady him.

"George! I am not." yelled Ginny over the music but the look in her eyes told everyone she would not mind that at all.

Neville and Luna came up from right behind them. Luna was wearing the radish looking earrings while taking in the sight around her.

"Well this place is pleasant" said Luna in a mystical voice.

"Ha pleasant? I'll say" say Ron while looking around. The blinding lights and the pounding music blasted in their ears and the sight of barely legal teens too drunk to stand surrounded the place. Yeah, pleasant.

"Well I am ready for another drink! Who wants to go get one with me?" said Harry. Without waiting for an answer, Harry grabbed the closest person to him which happened to be Neville. He grabbed Neville by the wrist and all they could hear Neville say was.

"Hi Harry. Nice to see you too" in a teasing tone.

The rest of them laughed and continue to sip on their drinks. George had already gone onto the dance floor and in no time had managed to find himself a tall attractive blond haired girl to dance with.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny found a small table in the corner and quickly sat down. Ginny plopped herself right into the chair and kicked off her shoes.

Hermione sat fanning herself while rummaging through her purse looking for her tube of lip-gloss.

"I'm glad we got to go out. I mean I don't think this is a quiet as we thought it would be but I mean we are still having a good time." she said while looking at her reflection in a compact mirror and strategically applying her lipstick.

Ginny, however was searching the dance floor for her boyfriend. Thoughts of insecurity filled her mind as she pictured Aurora, the flirty and attractive bartender dancing with her boyfriend.

_No I can not let myself think that. _She thought to herself. _I mean he wants me to be Mrs. Potter. . .Mrs. Potter. . _

She then heard a voice whisper in her ear that broke her away from her thoughts.

"Hi beautiful" said the familiar voice of Harry.

"Harry!" she exclaimed while spinning around in the chair and getting the chance to really look at him. His cheeks were somewhat flushed and his green eyes had a sort of glaze to them. He looked slightly breathless and a slight sheen of sweet was right above his brow.

"Where are the others?" asked Ron taking a swig of his drink and wrapping his arm around Hermione who leaned in towards the touch.

"Well Neville went there" started Harry and he gestured randomly "and Ron went. . .oh your Ron. . .I mean Luna went with . .with. .Neville. And George is with that girl over there. . .I think her name is . . .I don't know." started Harry. Hermione looked as if though she was going to start to laugh but quickly covered her mouth and faked a cough.

A group of girls sitting next to them got up and Ron got up and grabbed a seat for Harry who placed the chair next to Ginny. Harry sat down but his inability to remain still was obvious as he moved his head slightly to the music and refused to set down his drink.

But before anyone could stop him, he got up and offered his hand to Ginny.

"My Ginny. Would you care to dance. . .with me. . .yeah with me." he said looking into her eyes and giving her those sad pathetic looks that made her melt from the inside.

She extended out her arm and grabbed his hand. And before she could say anything he darted towards the dance floor.

Hermione and Ron's laugh could be heard as Harry squeezed through people before finding a small open section of the dance floor.

"Ginny my baby sister!" yelled George loudly. Ginny and Harry spun around to see George dancing with the attractive blond. George was dancing rather wildly and had managed to step on the girls toes more than once. Luckily for George the alcohol in her system had already numbed her so George's wild dancing did not put her off.

Harry and Ginny danced closely together and she could help but enjoy the feeling of them close together. She had seen the way Harry danced back and the Yule Ball and always imagined him with two left feet, but however he danced slowly and sensually. Maybe he was just nervous at the Yule Ball with hundreds of eyes gazing at him or maybe it was the excess of alcohol in his system but his moves quickly managed to get Ginny feeling lightheaded. Or maybe the 3 drinks she had were slowly creeping up on her. Either way she was having a great time and being with the man she loved made the night even better.

A remix of the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls was playing and Ginny could not help but fall in love with the lyrics.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she held him closely and played with the dark colored hair that contrasted so beautifully with his skin. The moment however was soon lost when George accidentally toppled over and almost knocked them both other. Ginny turned to glare at her brother who was oblivious to the fall. The soft beautiful song was soon over and the loud blasting music was soon back on.

"My name is Melissa. What is your name?" yelled the pretty blond who had been dancing with George for the majority of the night.

"My name is Bumblieefoor" said George rather drunkenly.

"What!" she yelled once again over the music.

"My name is Dumbledore" said George as if it was obvious.

"You want to go the door?" asked Melissa looking rather confused.

Ginny laughed and grabbed Harry's hand to led them back to the table. They spotted Neville and Luna sitting at the bar. Luna was talking to Neville about whatever her mind could think of. While Neville loved Luna dearly as a friend sometimes even he had a hard time keeping up with Luna as she discussed nargles and crumpled horn. .whatever as Ron liked to refer them to. Neville looked at her with a confused look on his face and quickly took another shot and chased it down with the chug of his drink in a bottle.

Ginny feeling slightly lightheaded (she would never admit drunk) looked around for Hermione and Ron. She could not believe how time had just flown by. The club was already turning on lights and the music was not as loud as it had been. As soon as the lights turned on Neville put his drink down and slightly clumsily made his way over to Ginny and Harry.

"Whoa what a night!" exclaimed Neville with a slur.

Right as Neville said this Ron and Hermione made their way over. Everyone could not but help laugh at the expense of Hermione. Her hair was a bit disheveled and her eyes held the same glazed look as Harry had. No one ever thought they would live to see the day when Hermione was for the lack of a better word. Pissed drunk.

She held her small purse in her hand and leaned against Ron looking as if though he was the only thing keeping her from toppling over.

"My that was fun" Hermione said with a bright smile.

"Are you okay Hermione?" asked Neville trying to keep his smile at bay.

"What? Oh yes. Oh yes. I feel great. No I feel fabulous. I feel as if I just read a wonderful book about the Ancient Runes. Did you know that in Moscow there are runes dated back all the way . . ." but before Hermione could finish.

"Bye Melissa" they all heard.

Melissa gave George and small but wet kiss and headed out the door. She gave George one last look of seduction, waved shyly and excited the club. He looked almost tempted to follow her out but decided against it.

"So what now?" asked Ron surprisingly being one of the one's who wasn't completely hammered. They all made their way towards the exit and back out on the street. The air outside was a pleasant change compared to the stuffy and hot building they had just come out of.

"Let's all go to our place. We have an extra room and the office can fit another bed" said Ginny wincing at the pain of her feet as she shifted weight from one foot to another.

"Cool, it is a plan let's get out of here" said George rather loudly.

The trip back home was eventful to say the least. They managed to stop of a local 24 hour food joint and picked up a few things for the house. Luna who looked rather tired and looked like she would rather not deal with the commotion around her called it a night. She bid everyone goodbye and left while humming a rather inappropriate song they had heard earlier that night.

"Muggles are so lucky! They can come in at one in the morning and get a burger thing they can go at two in the morning and get a burger thing, they can go at three in the morning and. . ."

"Yes! George! We get it!" said Ron putting the food down on the table.

"And what are these things? Ties, Fies, oh yeah French fry's. Are they French?"

"Shut up George!" yelled Ron while grabbing himself some food.

Hermione and Ginny made their way over to the couch and sat down moaning about their feet. Neville, George and Ron sat down at the table and devoured the food in front of them.

Harry, who had been in the kitchen took one smell of the greasy overwhelming smell of the hamburgers and fries and ran straight for the bathroom. The sound of retching could be heard by everyone.

The boys all eating looked slightly grossed out, but no one would be able to tell because they continued to eat their food like dogs over meat.

Ginny pushed herself off the couch and ungracefully followed Harry to the bathroom.

The sight that greeted her was nothing short of pathetic. Harry's body was perched on the floor of the bathroom, his arm propped up on the toilet keeping him upright. His head turned towards her. His eyes were slightly red and his cheeks were flushed. His breathing was heavy and he looked downright miserable.

"Ginny. .Ginny. ." Harry whimpered pitifully.

Ginny walked over and sat down next to him. She stoked his sweaty hair.

"Yes Harry?" she asked.

Harry looked at her and with his sad eyes and looked back at the toilet.

"I'm dying" he whispered.

Ginny could not help it. She burst out laughing at this and soon tears of laughter poured down her face bringing makeup down with it. Her laughing lasted about a minute and by the look on Harry's face he was not amused.

"Oh you big baby. Come here" she said after composing herself. She got up from the floor and made her way over to the sink. She grabbed a small towel and lightly soaked it in cold water. She brought the rag with her and extended her hand. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled himself up. He swayed on his feet slightly as he tried to regain balance. She pushed his hair back and patted his face with the rag. He moaned while the cooling and refreshing sensation filled his body. About thirty had passed and the room around them stopped spinning. The loud party going on in their living room had slowly but surely died down and it seemed everyone had called it a night. Harry was finally able to think clearly and the memories of that night all hit him at once. The bottles of wine, the shots, the flirty bartender, a drunk Hermione. . ._ Ha I will not be forgetting that anytime soon. _he thought.

"That was quite a night" said Harry with a small grin. Ginny took the rag of his face and stared into his eyes.

"You can say that again." she said as she put the rag down on the bathroom counter. Harry turned on the sink and rinsed out his mouth grimacing at the thought of his retching only moments ago.

"Where is everyone?" asked Harry as he turned to look into the mirror to view his disheveled appearance.

"Probably passed out." Ginny said trying to keep the smirk off her face.

"So. . .if you and I snuck upstairs. . .Maybe you can take advantage of me. Or something like that" said Harry pulling her close and letting his hands run up and down her body. He was satisfied when he heard her let out a small moan.

"Well I guess." she murmured quietly as her body shivered in pleasure.

"Or. . . maybe we can just you know what here." he whispered while his hands traveled lower and lower down her body.

"Harry! Not here. We don't know if they are asleep." exclaimed Ginny trying not to give into Harry's touch. Harry went over to the light switch and with a sly grin turned it off

"Come on Ginny. You need to live a little."

All that could be heard was Ginny and Harry's laugher.

And they did live a little that night. Well at least until 6 am.

A/N

Thanks guys. Hope you all enjoyed it. I know my grammar and spelling might not be ideal but hopefully the story was still okay. Please read and review and please no flames.


End file.
